The present invention relates generally to litter systems and devices for use in carrying patients or casualties, and, in particular, the invention relates to a collapsible litter device that employs a detachable bed.
In both the medical and military fields, there is a need for means to immobilize and transport patients and casualties. For example, in modern rescue operations, those tasked with rescuing are frequently required to move patients up and down stairs or over uneven terrain for long distances, and under extreme environmental conditions.
Numerous stretchers or litters have been proposed and made available for this purpose. Of the many different types of litters, collapsible litters are of particular interest based on their convenience and utility. The ability to collapse and fold litters into a compact package is advantageous for storing, handling and transporting litters that are not in use. Even more important than providing an easily collapsible litter, however, is to provide a litter that is sufficiently rigid and strong for all purposes. Accordingly, collapsible litters should not only be compact and lightweight for transporting purposes, but they must also be rigid and sturdy in the extended position.
While there exist various designs for collapsible litters or carriers, each of these prior designs is problematic. Traditional, collapsible litters tend to be cumbersome and difficult to maneuver. These litters do not allow for the angulated movement necessary to transport a patient up and down a stair case. Many traditional litters require the attachment of a mobility device to facilitate in the transport of the patient. These litters, however, still fail to provide adequate means to secure the litter in an evacuation platform, such as a helicopter or ambulance, while the mobility device is attached.
Some litters are easily collapsed, but experience mechanical or other problems when extended into a rigid structure for carrying a patient. Many collapsible litters fail to remain locked in an open or extended position. Other carriers are simply too cumbersome and difficult to transport or pack. Still others are constructed from materials that are too fragile or brittle for extreme or difficult conditions. The weight of prior litters is also a problem, especially in situations where the litters must be transported in a backpack over long distances and/or in extreme weather.
Additional complications can occur if the patient or casualty has to be efficiently thermally insulated as well as immobilized. Furthermore, many of the known stretchers are uncomfortable to the patient. Oftentimes, the patient will face additional risk or injury if moved multiple times from the initial location of the injury. However, most litters are generally only useful for moving a patient from one location to another. Ultimately, the patient must be removed from the litter and placed on a different bed, such as a hospital bed.
Prior litter systems have also exhibited problems when a patient or casualty is being transported from a place of contamination. These litters are not easily cleaned, and typically require that the patient or casualty be removed from the litter and that the litter be discarded.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a litter that is effective in any and all medical and military situations. The present invention addresses this need through a collapsible litter that is compact, lightweight, and yet rigid and sturdy in the extended position. Furthermore, the litter of the present invention can be folded and unfolded with the utmost of ease under the most adverse conditions.